


⚡️⚡️ELECTRIC LOVE⚡️⚡️(German Version)

by Purpledragon255



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bokuaka - Freeform, Inspired by Music, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, post lightning struck
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon255/pseuds/Purpledragon255
Summary: Bokuto wird von einem Blitz getroffen...Er wacht in einem Krankenhaus auf und kann weder sprechen noch gehen.Als sein (scheinbar emotionsloser) Arzt alle zwei Tage zur Genesung zu ihm kommt, hat Bokuto das Bedürfnis, ihm nahe zu sein.Die hier erwähnten Figuren gehören mir nicht!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou





	1. ⚡️⚡️KAPITEL EINS⚡️⚡️

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [⚡️⚡️ELECTRIC LOVE⚡️⚡️](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544283) by [Purpledragon255](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon255/pseuds/Purpledragon255). 



Vor einer Woche...

Bokuto war mit seinem besten Freund Kuroo zelten. Sie waren in den Bergen in der Nähe von Tokio.

Zuerst war es schön, aber keiner von beiden wusste, was auf sie zukommen würde...

Abends sassen sie noch am Lagerfeuer, chillten und erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten, die sie kannten. Dann begann sich das Wetter zu ändern. Wolken füllten den Nachthimmel, so dass keine Sterne zu sehen waren. Und die beiden jungen Männer wussten beide, dass es heute Nacht regnen würde. Sie begannen, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und zogen sich langsam in ihre Zelte zurück. Beide hatten eines für sich allein, so dass sie ihren privaten Raum hatten, in den sie sich zurückziehen konnten.

Später in der Nacht:

Bokuto lag auf seiner Luftmatratze. Er konnte überhaupt nicht schlafen. Das Donnern aus der Ferne hielt ihn davon ab einzuschlafen.

Plötzlich begann es zu regnen. Der Donner kam immer näher und näher, er wurde immer lauter und lauter.

Dann traf er ihn...

Der Blitz schlug durch das Zelt und durch Bokuto hindurch, das ist alles, woran er sich erinnerte.

Heute:

Bokuto lag auf seinem Bett. Er war gerade aufgewacht. Eine Woche lang lag er in einem Koma ähnlichen Zustand. Er wusste, wer er war und er wusste, was passiert war. Aber etwas hatte sich geändert. Er hatte zwei Verbrennungswunden, eine an seiner rechten Schulter und eine auf seinem Rücken. Das war dort wo der Blitz Bokuto durchschlug. Er hatte wirklich Glück! Die Elektrizität hat weder seine Organe noch sein Gehirn beschädigt. Wenn er durch sein Herz gegangen wäre, hätte er sterben können. Trotzdem konnte er weder sprechen noch gehen. Er war völlig fähig, seine Arme und seinen Mund zu bewegen, nur das er jetzt stumm und gelähmt war. Aber er war jedoch immernoch unabhängig.

Bokuto wurde gesagt, dass niemand, nicht einmal der leitende Arzt des Krankenhauses, wusste, warum.

Für den Nachmittag war ein Besuch seines Arztes vorgesehen.

Er schaute sich um, auf seinem Tisch lagen viele Blumen und eine Karte von seiner Familie. Seine Mutter war krank vor Sorge und konnte nicht schlafen. Auf dem Zettel, den seine Mutter ihm hinterlassen hatte, stand, er solle seiner Mutter so bald wie möglich eine SMS schicken. Also tat Bokuto, was ihm aufgetragen wurde.

{Bokuto - Mutter Chat 12:34}

Bokuto] Hey Mama, jetzt bin ich wach.

Mama] Oh mein Gott, Bokuto, bist du es wirklich?

B] Ja, Mama

M] Geht es dir gut? Der Arzt sagte mir, dass es dir gut gehen sollte...

B] Abgesehen davon das ich nicht sprechen und gehen kann, geht es mir gut...

M] Sie kannst was nicht? Aber ist es heilbar? Es geht weg?

B] Ich weiß nicht, der Doktor kommt mich später besuchen... Ich werde ihn fragen!

\--------

Wortzähler: 451 Wörter


	2. ⚡️⚡️KAPITEL ZWEI⚡️⚡️

Die Tür zu Bokutos Raum öffnete sich und ein grosser schwarzhaariger Mann trat herein.

"Guten Nachmittag Herr Bokuto, mein Name ist Dr. Keji Akaashi", stellte er sich vor.

Bokuto wollte antworten, doch es kam eifach kein laut aus ihm heraus, also winkte er dem Arzt einfach zu.

"Es kam mir zu Ohren, dass du weder laufen noch sprechen kannst, seit du vom Blitz getroffen wurdest?"

Bokuto nickte einfach.

Akaashi nickte antwortend und fuhr fort: "Also, du kannst mich komplett verstehen, und andere Dinge in deinem Körper wurden nicht beschädigt! Medizinisch gesehen, ist nichts falsch mit dir und deinem Körper."

Bokuto's Augen weiteten sich, als in ihm der drang aufkam etwas zu sagen. Akaashi bemerkte die Verschiebung seiner Position und schaute ihn an. Seine matten Augen sahen aus, als wolle er unbedingt etwas sagen.

"Lass dir ruhig Zeit, wenn du etwas sagen willst. Schreib es einfach auf, so das dein Gegenüber dich versteht, solange du nicht sprechen kannst."

Bokuto tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde, und nahm sein Handy und begann darauf etwas zu tippen.

Notizen:

Zuerst, ich kann Sie laut und deutlich verstehen! Ich erinnere mich sogar an alles aus meinem Leben, ausser dem, was nachdem ich vom Blitz getroffen wurde bis zu der Zeit wo ich dann hier wieder aufgewacht bin. Ich habe weder ein Problem mit Essen, Trinken noch Schlucken wie Sie an dem leeren Tablett auf meinem Nachttisch sehen können. Nachdem ich heute aufgewacht bin habe ich bereits etwas gegessen.  
Aber ich habe eine dringende frage:  
Wieso kann ich weder sprechen noch gehen, ich kann ja meine Füsse zu spüren? Dazu kann ich seit einer Halben stunde meine Zehen wieder bewegen.

Sobald er fertig geschrieben hatte zeigte er seine Notiz Akaashi.

Akaashi brauchte einen Moment um alles durchzulesen und dann noch ein wenig mehr Zeit um nachzudenken.

Dann antwortete er: 

"Der erste Teil Ihrer Notiz ist eine grossartige Nachricht! Wir haben keine größeren Schäden in Ihrem Körper festgestellt, einige Organe waren beschädigt, aber es war nicht so schlimm, dass du hättest sterben können.

Zu deiner Frage; ich bin nicht in der Lage, dir eine klare Antwort zu geben, und ich kann nicht erklären, was mit deiner Sprechfähigkeit geschieht ! Und jetzt, da du mir gesagt hast, dass du deine Zehen wieder bewegen kannst, hoffe ich, dass es einfach eine Sache des Geistes war, so dass Sie irgendwann in Zukunft wieder gehen können. Ich kann keine Vorhersagen machen, weil ich Ihnen nicht Hoffnungen machen will, die nie wahr werden werden. Wir werden uns beinahe jeden Tag sehen müssen, bis Ihre alten Fähigkeiten zurückgekommen sind!"

Beim letzten Satz von Akaashi machte Bokuto's Herz einen grossen Sprung. Er wird von nun an jeden Tag diese schönen Augen sehen können...

\--------

Wortzähler: 450 Wörter


End file.
